puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Briggsy
Briggsy is a senior officer and the quartermaster of the crew Ride The Lightening. He began his career with Morte as a cabin boy where he progressed to S.O. He moved to the Flirts and Damsels to be with his loving but hot tempered fiancée Lulu. After losing her to the big blue he hopped from crew to crew looking for a place to call home, he finally settled down with the crew the Phrightening Phantoms where he became captain and monarch of the flag Phantom Fury He always believed in hard work and following the chain of command. That lazers should be whipped and placed in the brig. He demands respect for his captain and anything else is unheard of when Briggsy is around. Briggsy is feared for his calm calculated evil temper but is also liked by his crew mates in equal measure, for his kindness to crew and his welcoming attitude to new pirates wanting to learn the ropes. There are gruesome stories of his discipline methods and unrivaled loyalty to his crew and captain. Including a story of him catching Mutineers trying to hatch a plan to take over the ship. He personally whipped them all until they begged for the chance to apologize to his captain. He stopped the whippings while they pleaded for forgiveness but even after they had done this he refused to allow them to get away with mutiny. He had them hung from the yard arm upside down until they were dead as a warning to everyone else what would be the consequence if they tried anything like it again in the future. In late December 2011 Briggsy disappeared from the face of the earth leaving his then crew Phrightening Phantoms and flag Phantom Fury wondering where he had gone. Search parties where sent out all over the Cobalt to no avail. Even when the oceans merged and became Cerulean, Phantom fury sent ships to find their lost monarch but still he was not found and hope was lost he would ever appear again. In May 2012 he reappeared serving in the crew Ride The Lightening from Midnight which was a large shock to many of his ex-crew mates and ex-flaggies as history shows Ride the lightening had mutinied against him and his flag Phantom Fury in that same December he disappeared. Rumor has it that in that December he had been kidnapped during a long merching run where he had been transporting goods to his iron mongers on Prolix. Remembering Briggsy was feared and respected by many this was one daring and cunning feat and was no easy task. The plan was conceived and carried out successfully by Captain Nalt and her heavies. It is told Briggsy was placed in chains immediately and forced into the rat infested brig of Nalts deadliest and mightiest battle ship. Here he spent day after day chained to the bulkheads while he was given regular beatings and whippings with only water and weevil biscuits as comfort. It is said Captain Nalt had decided that she wanted Briggsy to serve for her ever since there first encounter. She respected his un-waving loyalty to his captain and crew. She had witnessed him first hand maintaining the chain of command and demanded respect for the captain from the crew and anybody else including herself. Nalt was surprised though when she saw Briggsy laughing and joking with his crew mates as he held lessons for them to ensuring they received proper education and training. He loved his crew and she knew then she had to have him in hers. It would be no easy feet to persuade him to leave his captain and join her but she did not want to waste this opportunity so requested a meeting with him. The outcome of this meeting is the reason for Nalts anger and actions towards Briggsy. When Nalt had broached the topic of Briggsy joining her he had leaped across the table they been seated at, grabbed Nalt and demanded who the hell she thought she was asking questions like that aboard his ship. How dare she disrepecting his captain or ever question his loyalty towards him. He then forced Nalt out of his cabin onto the deck and with a big hoof of his right foot kicked her overboard into the dirty dock water. They never spoke again until the kidnapping had taken place but it is written in a witness's journal that Nalt had watched Briggsy stripped and put into irons and said to him 'Did you really think I would let this lie? Ohhhhhh NO Briggsy you don't know what disrespect is yet Pirate but I promise this much, YOU shortly will' After many months Nalt finally chose to confronted Briggsy. She could see that force would not break him and her plan had failed. Entering the brig followed by her XO. Nalt walked through the cell door then crouched in from of him. She gently lifted Briggsy drooping head so she could look him in the eyes 'Briggsy we have only a few limited options now'. Briggsy's eyes opened and the anger burning in them was visible to Nalt but she knew he was to weak to fight any more. She continued softly 'I could demand you join my crew but I know that would fall on deaf ears. I could offer you freedom but I know you would spend all your living days hunting me until you or I was sent to see Davie or' she pauses for a split second and shakes her head in defeat. 'Or I make you walk the plank and all of this would be for nothing. But i have another offer available to me that you might consider. I know you and I would be the greatest partnership but your loyalty blinds you to see this. I have tried beating you and that has not weakened your resolve'. Nalt then pulls a deed from within her plush black jacket, unrolls the scroll and displays it within Briggsy view. 'This deed has been signed by myself and all my senior officers. It states that from sunrise tomorrow you will be free to walk this ship with all your booty returned. In exactly 1 month on that that mornings if you still choose not to join my crew because I have not proved myself worthy, then I will relinquish my hat and be forced to walk the plank. My S.O.s will see that it is done as is our law.' Briggsy's eye's widened and puzzlement crossed his face, he did not respond straight away. After what appeared to be hours he looked at Nalt 'You have your one month traitor but I have one condition to ensure I do not kill you before that time is up' Nalt nodded 'And what would that be'. Briggsy's eyes twinkled as he said 'We set sail towards Cobalt straight away and I have full access to see everything you do, nothing is to be hidden from me'. Nalt turns to her XO. 'Chewbaccatwo plot a course and see it done'. Chewbaccatwo immediately responded with a nod saying 'eye eye Captain'. With that he turned in a flash and rushed out the door to start ascending the ladders towards the upper deck. Within seconds briggsy felt the ship yawn starboard the hull creaking and shaking. Nalt looks at the guard 'unchain him and hand him his cloths, sword and booty'. The guard looks at Nalt and says 'Ma'am do..' but before he gets a chance to continue Nalt shouts 'You heard me, now see it done'. One month later with the sun rising over the Cobalt Ocean visible on the horizon Nalt took her third step on the plank looked, she down at the ocean seeing the sharks swimming around waiting to be fed. She lifted her head then slowly closed her eyes so she could take her last ever glimpse of the sun glistening against the beauty of the cool deep blue of the ocean. Lifting her right foot which felt like 10 cannon balls she began to take her final steps knowing the end will be rushing towards her shortly. All she would feel soon is the air rushing past her face then a sudden chill of the cold water. Nalt began to pray within the private sanctum of her mind that the sharks finish her quickly. Her foot hit the wood of the firm plank. A slight relief fell over her but just as quickly as it had set in the fear came rushing back knowing its the left foots turn next. As she tries to move her left foot this time it just drag across the board, her right leg begins to shake caused by the adrenaline rushing thorough her vains. A voice shouted 'STOP'. Nalt opens her eyes slowly then turns towards the direction the voice had come from. She sees Briggsy standing at the other end of the plank holding her hat. After a long pause Briggsy spoke aloud 'CAPTAIN...... you have dropped your hat, would you like me to bring it to you or respectfully Ma'am can I suggest you get down from there you might fall from that flimsy thing'. Briggsy had realized he found his true calling with Nalt and now Ride The Lightening was his home. This captain was a women of her word, she had honour and guile, he could not ignore her greatness any more. Shortly after she bestowed the rank of senior officer on Briggsy and appointed him her quartermaster knowing he would maintain order and discipline. He is never found far from her side and would sell his soul to protect her. Those days changed Briggsy, it hardened him in some ways but opened him in others. He always believed in loyalty and trust, but they where just words back then. Now he knows it's a feeling... a calling and it has to be both ways. Trinkets See Briggsy/trinkets for Briggsy's collection of trinkets.